The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus that ejects ink reserved in an ink reservoir such as an ink cartridge and an ink tank from a recording head, an ink-jet recording method and an ink-jet recording medium.
An ink-jet recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer and an ink-jet plotter (hereinafter referred to as a recording apparatus) comprises a recording head that is for ejecting ink as ink droplets, which is reserved in an ink reservoir such as an ink cartridge and an ink tank. In the recording apparatus, the recording head is made to move along a main scanning direction, and ink droplets are ejected from the recording head so as to interlock with the movement of the recording head.
Incidentally, if an environmental temperature (for example, a room temperature) at a place where the recording apparatus is used is changed, the ejection amount of ink droplets fluctuates since ink viscosity is changed. For example, when the environmental temperature is higher than a reference temperature on design, the ink viscosity becomes lower than a normal state. Thus, when the ink droplets are ejected in a standard driving pulse, the amount of ejected ink droplets becomes larger than a designed value. Conversely, when the environmental temperature is lower than the reference temperature, the ink viscosity becomes higher than a normal state. Thus, when the ink droplets are ejected in a standard driving pulse, the amount of ejected ink droplets becomes smaller than a designed value. Such fluctuation of the ink amount is a cause of deterioration of image quality.
Accordingly, in order to prevent the ink amount from fluctuating along with the change of environmental temperature, a recording apparatus is provided, in which a temperature sensor such as a thermistor is provided, for example, on a recording head or a carriage, and the driving signal that drives the piezoelectric element based on head temperature information detected by the temperature sensor is adjusted.
In the recording apparatus, for example, when the head temperature information value is lower than the reference temperature, the driving voltage for a driving pulse included in the driving signal is set higher than the standard value. On the contrary, when the head temperature information value is higher than the reference temperature, the driving voltage for the driving pulse included in the driving signal is set lower than the standard value.
However, since the head temperature information used for driving signal adjustment is an environmental temperature, such as a room temperature, a difference thereof of the temperature of ink reserved in an ink reservoir may occur in some cases. This is because the heat capacity of ink is larger than the heat capacity of air, and because ink has a property that it is harder to heat and harder to cool down. And, when a difference exists between the head temperature information value and the ink temperature; it is difficult to unify ink droplets in a desired amount even if the driving signal is adjusted based on the head temperature information.
Such a phenomenon is prominent when a rapid temperature change occurs in a place where the printing apparatus is used, such as on an occasion that air conditioning is turned on in summer or heating is turned on in winter.
The present invention was invented in consideration of the foregoing problems, and the object of the present invention is to provide an ink-jet recording apparatus, an ink-jet recording method, and an ink-jet recording medium, which can accurately grasp the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir by unifying the ejection amount of ink droplets even if a temperature change occurs in a place where the recording apparatus is used, and can obtain a recorded image of stable quality.
A first aspect of the present invention for solving the foregoing problems is an ink-jet recording apparatus, which has a recording head for ejecting ink from an ink reservoir and driving signal generating means for generating a driving signal for ejecting ink droplets, characterized in that it comprises: ink reservation amount obtaining means for obtaining the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir; temperature change amount obtaining means for obtaining the temperature change amount of the recording head; and ink consumption amount controlling means for controlling the ink consumption amount of the recording head based on the temperature change amount of the recording head obtained by the temperature change amount obtaining means and the ink reservation amount obtained by the ink reservation amount obtaining means.
In the first aspect, since the ink consumption amount controlling means can control the ink consumption amount suitable to the actual ink temperature in accordance with the temperature change amount and the ink reservation amount of the recording head, the ink consumption amount of the recording head can be stable regardless of the change of environmental temperature. Moreover, the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir can be accurately grasped by controlling the ink consumption amount.
A second aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in the first aspect, characterized in that the ink consumption amount controlled by the ink consumption amount controlling means is the a ink consumption amount by ink ejection and preparatory ejection.
In the second aspect, by controlling the ink consumption amount of the ink ejection and the preparatory ejection by the ink consumption amount controlling means, stable ink ejection can be performed regardless of the environmental temperature.
A third aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in the second aspect, characterized in that the ink consumption amount controlled by the ink consumption amount controlling means further includes the ink consumption amount by a sucking operation.
In the third aspect, by controlling the ink consumption amount by the sucking operation of the ink consumption amount controlling means, the sucked amount can be maintained in a specified amount regardless of the environmental temperature.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the first to third aspects, characterized in that the ink reservation amount obtaining means detects the ink consumption amount and obtains the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir.
In the fourth aspect, by detecting the ink consumption amount through totalizing the controlled ink consumption amount, the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir can be accurately grasped.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in the fourth aspect, characterized in that the ink consumption amount detected by the ink reservation amount obtaining means is the ejected amount of ink in a recording operation, the ejected amount of ink in a preparatory ejection operation and the sucked amount of ink in a sucking operation.
In the fifth aspect, the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir can be accurately grasped from the ink ejection amount in the recording operation, the ink ejection amount in the preparatory ejection operation and the ink sucking amount in the sucking operation.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the first to fifth aspects, characterized in that the temperature change amount obtaining means comprises temperature detecting means for detecting the temperature of the recording head and temperature information storing means for storing the head temperature information from the temperature detecting means.
In the sixth aspect, the change of amount of the recording head temperature can be obtained relatively easily by the temperature detecting means and the temperature information storing means.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in the sixth aspect, characterized in that the temperature information storing means stores the recording head temperature information from the time when a power source is turned on.
In the seventh aspect, since the recording head temperature information is stored from the time when the power source is turned on can be obtained, the change of amount of the recording head temperature from the time when the power source is tuned on and the ink consumption amount controlling means can control the ink consumption amount suitable to the ink temperature based on more information.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the sixth and seventh aspects, characterized in that the temperature information storing means stores the head temperature information in a waiting state of the recording operation.
In the eighth aspect, since the head temperature information is stored even in the waiting state, the ink consumption amount controlling means can control the ink consumption amount suitable to the ink temperature based on more information.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the sixth to eighth aspects, characterized in that the temperature information storing means holds the stored head temperature information even after the power source is turned off.
In the ninth aspect, since the head temperature information is stored even after the power source is turned off, the ink consumption amount controlling means can control the ink consumption amount suitable to the ink temperature based on more information when the power source is turned on again.
A tenth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in the ninth aspect, characterized in that the temperature change amount obtaining means obtains a temperature change amount by using the head temperature information held in the temperature information storing means when the power source is turned on again within a specified time after the power source is turned off.
In the tenth aspect, when the power source is turned on within a specified time, the ink consumption amount controlling means can control the ink consumption amount suitable to the ink temperature by using the head temperature information value before the power source was turned off.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the first to tenth aspects, characterized in that the driving signal generating means generates a driving signal that makes the recording head perform a recording operation, and the ink consumption amount controlling means adjusts the driving signal for the recording operation.
In the eleventh aspect, the ink consumption amount controlling means can control the ink consumption amount in the recording operation with the driving signal suitable for the ink temperature by adjusting the driving signal for the recording operation.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in the eleventh aspect, characterized in that the driving signal generating means generates the driving signal including the driving pulse for ejecting ink droplets, and the ink consumption amount controlling means adjusts the driving voltage of the driving pulse based on the temperature change amount and the ink reservation amount.
In the twelfth aspect, the ink consumption amount controlling means can control the ink consumption amount with the driving voltage suitable to the ink temperature by adjusting the driving voltage.
A thirteenth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the eleventh and twelfth aspects characterized in that the driving signal generating means generates the driving signal including the driving pulse for ejecting ink droplets, and the ink consumption amount controlling means adjusts the pulse form of the driving pulse based on the temperature change amount and the ink reservation amount.
In the thirteenth aspect, the ink consumption amount controlling leans can control the ink consumption amount with the pulse form of the driving signal suitable to the ink temperature by changing the pulse form of the driving pulse.
A fourteenth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the eleventh to thirteenth aspects, characterized in that the recording head performs a preparatory ejection operation by using the driving signal of the recording operation.
In the fourteenth aspect, the preparatory ejection operation is performed by using the driving signal of the recording operation, which is adjusted by the ink consumption amount controlling means, thus plugging of a nozzle orifice can be surely prevented and wasted ejection due to the preparatory ejection can be also controlled
A fifteenth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the first to thirteenth aspects, characterized in that the ink consumption amount controlling means adjusts control of the preparatory ejection operation.
In the fifteenth aspect, the ink consumption amount controlling means, controls the ink consumption amount at the preparatory ejection by adjusting the control of the preparatory ejection, thus plugging of the nozzle orifice can be surely prevented and the wasted ejection of ink due to the preparatory ejection can be also controlled
A sixteenth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in the fifteenth aspect, characterized in that the ink consumption amount controlling means adjusts the pulse form for the ejection in the preparatory ejection operation.
In the sixteenth aspect, since the preparatory ejection pulse form by the preparatory ejection operation suitable to the actual ink temperature is adjusted, ink is surely ejected and consumption of wasted ink is controlled.
A seventeenth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the fifteenth and sixteenth aspects, characterized in that the ink consumption amount controlling means adjusts the number of ejections in one preparatory ejection operation.
In the seventeenth aspect, the ink consumption amount in one preparatory ejection operation is adjusted, ink of increased viscosity is surely ejected and consumption of wasted ink is controlled.
An eighteenth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the fifteenth to seventeenth aspects, characterized in that the ink consumption amount controlling means adjusts the interval of the preparatory ejection operation.
In the eighteenth aspect, since the frequency of the preparatory ejection operation is adjusted, ink of increased viscosity is surely ejected and consumption of wasted ink is controlled.
A nineteenth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the fifteenth to eighteenth aspects, characterized in that the ink consumption amount controlling means adjusts the ejection cycle in the preparatory ejection operation.
In the nineteenth aspect, the ink consumption amount by the preparatory ejection operation is adjusted and stability of ink ejection is improved, thus ink of increased viscosity is surely ejected and consumption of wasted ink is controlled.
A twentieth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the first to nineteenth aspects, characterized in that it further comprises: micro-vibration drive controlling means for making ink in the recording head perform micro-vibration; and changing means for adjusting control of the micro-vibration drive controlling means based on the temperature change amount of the recording head obtained by the temperature change amount obtaining means and the ink reservation amount obtained by the ink reservation amount obtaining means.
In the twentieth aspect, since the control of the micro-vibration drive is adjusted according to the actual ink temperature, ink leakage from the nozzle orifice is prevented and ink agitation is surely performed.
A twenty-first aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in the twentieth aspect, characterized in that the changing means adjusts the pulse form for the micro-vibration in the micro-vibration drive.
In the twenty-first aspect, since the pulse form for the micro-vibration drive suitable to the actual ink temperature is adjusted, ink leakage from the nozzle orifice is prevented and ink agitation is surely performed.
A twenty-second aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the twentieth and twenty-first aspects, characterized in that the changing means adjusts the pulse number of the micro-vibration drive.
In the twenty-second aspect, since the pulse number of the micro-vibration drive suitable to the actual ink temperature is adjusted, ink leakage from the nozzle orifice is prevented and ink agitation is surely preformed.
A twenty-third aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the twentieth to twenty-second aspects, characterized in that the changing means adjusts the drive interval of the micro-vibration drive.
In the twenty-third aspect, since the frequency of the micro-vibration drive is adjusted, ink of increased viscosity is surely agitated and ink leakage from the nozzle orifice due to agitation is prevented.
A twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording apparatus in any one of the twentieth to twenty-third aspects, characterized in that the changing means adjusts the drive cycle of the micro-vibration drive.
In the twenty-fourth aspect, the agitated amount of ink due to the micro-vibration drive is adjusted and the stability of ink agitation is improved, thus the ink of increased viscosity is surely agitated and ink leakage from the nozzle orifice due to agitation is prevented.
A twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention is an ink-jet recording method, in which the ink-jet recording apparatus has a recording head for ejecting ink from an ink reservoir and driving signal generating means for generating a driving signal to eject ink droplets, which comprises the steps of: obtaining the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir and obtaining the temperature change amount of the recording head; and controlling the ink consumption amount of the recording head based on the temperature change amount of the recording head and the ink reservation amount.
In the twenty-fifth aspect, since the ink consumption amount suitable to the actual ink temperature can be controlled according to the temperature change amount of the recording head and the ink reservation amount, the recording head can perform stable ejection regardless of an environmental temperature change. Moreover, the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir can be accurately grasped by controlling the ink consumption amount.
A twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in the twenty-fifth aspect, characterized in that in the step of controlling of the ink consumption amount, the ink consumption amount due to ink ejection and preparatory ejection is controlled.
In the twenty-sixth aspect, stable ink ejection can be performed regardless of environmental temperature by controlling the ink consumption amount due to ink ejection and preparatory ejection.
A twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in the twenty-sixth aspect, characterized in that in the step of controlling the ink consumption amount, the ink consumption amount due to the sucking operation is further controlled.
In the twenty-seventh aspect, the sucked amount always can be held at a specified amount regardless of environmental temperature by controlling the ink consumption amount due to the sucking operation.
A twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the twenty-fifth to twenty-seventh aspects, characterized in that the ink reservation amount is obtained by calculation based on totalization of the ink consumption amount.
In the twenty-eighth aspect, the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir can be accurately grasped by totalizing the controlled ink consumption amount.
A twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in the twenty-eighth aspect, characterized in that the ink consumption amount is the ink ejection amount in the recording operation, the ink ejection amount in the preparatory ejection operation, and the ink sucking amount in the sucking operation.
In the twenty-ninth aspect, the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir can be accurately grasped from the ink ejection amount of the recording operation, the ink ejection amount of the preparatory ejection operation, and the ink sucking amount of the sucking operation.
A thirtieth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the twenty-fifth to twenty-ninth aspects, characterized in that the step of obtaining a temperature change amount of a recording head comprises the steps of: detecting the temperature of the recording head, and storing the detected head temperature information.
In the thirtieth aspect, since the recording head temperature is detected to store the head temperature information, the temperature change amount of the recording head can be obtained relatively easily.
A thirty-first aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in the thirtieth aspect, characterized in that in the step of storing head temperature information, the head temperature information from the time when the power source is turned on is stored.
In the thirty-first aspect, since the head temperature information is stored from the time when the power source is turned on, the temperature change amount of the recording head from the time when the power source is turned on can be obtained and the ink consumption amount suitable to the ink temperature can be controlled from more head temperature information.
A thirty-second aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the thirtieth and thirty-first aspects, characterized in that in the step of storing the head temperature information, the head temperature information in the waiting state of the recording operation is stored.
In the thirty-second aspect, since the head temperature information is stored even in the waiting state, the ink consumption amount suitable to the ink temperature can be controlled from more head temperature information.
A thirty-third aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the thirtieth to thirty-second aspects, characterized in that in the step of storing head temperature information, the stored head temperature information is held even after the power source is turned off.
In the thirty-third aspect, since the head temperature information is held after the power source is turned off, the ink consumption amount suitable to the ink temperature can be controlled from more head temperature information when the power source is turned on again.
A thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in the thirty-third aspect, characterized in that in the step of obtaining the temperature change amount of the recording head, when the power source is turned on again within a specified time after the power source is turned off, the temperature change amount is obtained by using the head temperature information held in the temperature information storing means.
In the thirty-fourth aspect, when the power source is turned on within a specified time, the ink consumption amount suitable to the ink temperature can be controlled by using the head temperature information before the power source was turned off.
A thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the twenty-fifth to thirty-fourth aspects, characterized in that in the step of controlling the ink consumption amount, the driving signal that makes the recording head perform the recording operation is adjusted.
In the thirty-fifth aspect, the ink consumption amount in the recording operation can be controlled with the driving signal suitable to the ink temperature by adjusting the driving signal of the recording operation.
A thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in the thirty-fifth aspect, characterized in that the adjustment of the driving signal of the recording operation is adjustment of the driving voltage for a pulse form which is included in the driving signal for ejecting ink droplets.
In the thirty-sixth aspect, the ink consumption amount can be controlled with the driving signal suitable to the ink temperature by adjusting the driving voltage of the driving signal of the recording operation.
A thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the thirty-fifth and thirty-sixth aspects, characterized in that the adjustment of the driving signal of the recording operation is adjustment of the pulse form of the driving pulse, which is included in the driving signal for ejecting ink droplets.
In the thirty-seventh aspect, the ink consumption amount can be controlled with the pulse form of a driving pulse suitable to the ink temperature by adjusting the pulse form of a driving pulse in the recording operation.
A thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the thirty-fifth to thirty-seventh aspects, characterized in that the recording head is made to perform the preparatory ejection operation by using the driving signal of the adjusted recording operation.
In the thirty-eighth aspect, plugging of the nozzle orifice is surely prevented and wasted ejection due to the preparatory ejection can be controlled by performing the preparatory ejection operation by using the driving signal of the recording operation, which is adjusted by the ink consumption amount controlling means.
A thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the twenty-fifth to thirty-seventh aspects, characterized in that in the step of controlling the ink consumption amount, the driving signal for performing the preparatory ejection operation is adjusted.
In the thirty-ninth aspect, plugging of the nozzle orifice is surely prevented and wasted ejection due to the preparatory ejection can be controlled by adjusting the driving signal of the preparatory ejection operation to control the ink consumption amount in the preparatory ejection operation.
A fortieth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in the thirty-ninth aspect, characterized in that the adjustment of the driving signal for the preparatory ejection operation is adjustment of the pulse form for the ejection in the preparatory ejection operation.
In the fortieth aspect, since the preparatory ejection pulse form by the preparatory ejection operation is suitable to the actual ink temperature, ink is surely ejected and wasted ink consumption is controlled.
A forty-first aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the thirty-ninth and fortieth aspects, characterized in that the adjustment of the driving signal for the preparatory ejection operation is adjustment of the number of ejections in the preparatory ejection operation.
In the forty-first aspect, the ink consumption amount in one preparatory ejection operation is adjusted, ink of increased viscosity is surely ejected, and wasted ink consumption is controlled
A forty-second aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the thirty-ninth to forty-first aspects, characterized in that the adjustment of the driving signal for the preparatory ejection operation is adjustment of the interval for the preparatory ejection operation.
In the forty-second aspect, since the frequency of the preparatory ejection operation is adjusted, ink of increased viscosity is surely ejected and wasted ink consumption is controlled.
A forty-third aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the thirty-ninth to forty-second aspects, characterized in that the adjustment of the driving signal for the preparatory ejection operation is change of the ejection cycle in the preparatory ejection operation.
In the forty-third aspect, the ink consumption amount by the preparatory ejection operation is adjusted, stability of ink ejection is improved, ink of increased viscosity is surely ejected, and wasted ink consumption is controlled.
A forty-fourth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the twenty-fifth to forty-third aspects, characterized in that it further comprises a step of adjusting the driving signal that makes the recording head perform micro-vibration.
In the forty-fourth aspect, since control of the micro-vibration is adjusted in accordance with the actual ink temperature, ink leakage from the nozzle orifice is prevented and ink agitation is surely performed.
A forty-fifth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in the forty-fourth aspect, characterized in that the adjustment of the driving signal for performing the micro-vibration drive is adjustment of the pulse form for the micro-vibration in the micro-vibration drive.
In the forty-fifth aspect, since the driving pulse form in the micro-vibration drive suitable to the actual ink temperature is adjusted, ink leakage from the nozzle orifice is prevented and ink agitation is surely performed.
A forty-sixth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the forty-fourth and the forty-fifth aspects, characterized in that the adjustment of the driving signal for performing the micro-vibration drive is adjustment of the pulse number of the micro-vibration drive.
In the forty-sixth aspect, since the pulse number in the micro-vibration drive suitable to the actual ink temperature is adjusted, ink leakage from the nozzle orifice is prevented and ink agitation is surely performed.
A forty-seventh aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the forty-fourth to forty-sixth aspects, characterized in that the adjustment of the driving signal for performing the micro-vibration drive is adjustment of the driving interval of the driving signal.
In the forty-seventh aspect, since the frequency of the micro-vibration drive is adjusted, ink of increased viscosity is surely agitated and ink leakage from the nozzle orifice due to agitation is prevented.
A forty-eighth aspect of the present invention is the ink-jet recording method in any one of the forty-fourth to forty-seventh aspects, characterized in that the adjustment of the driving signal for performing the micro-vibration drive is adjustment of the driving cycle of the micro-vibration drive.
In the forty-eighth aspect, the amount of ink agitation by the micro-vibration drive is adjusted and stability of ink agitation is improved, thus ink of increased viscosity is surely agitated and ink leakage from the nozzle orifice due to agitation is prevented.
A forty-ninth aspect of the present invention is a recording medium capable of being read by a computer, which stores a program for controlling the ink consumption amount of the ink-jet recording apparatus executing printing by using a recording head ejecting ink from an ink reservoir. The recording medium is characterized in that the program makes the ink-jet recording method obtain the ink reservation amount in the ink reservoir and the temperature change amount of the recording head, and controls the ink consumption amount of the recording head based on the temperature change amount of the recording head and the ink reservation amount.
In the forty-ninth aspect, the ink consumption amount suitable to the actual ink temperature can be controlled according to the temperature change amount and the ink reservation amount of the recording head, and the recording head can record an image of stable quality regardless of change in the environmental temperature.